Kirby (Smash Legend Bros.)
Summary Kirby is titular protagonist of Kirby series and one by primary antagonists of Smash Legend Bros. series, he is Aura's father and Mario's ex-friend and enemy. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A Name: 'Kirby '''Origin: '''Kirby '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''About 200 years old '''Classification: '''Star Warrior, often referred to as a (Pink) Puffball, Alien, Pink Demon, with Negatity Complexity, with complex actions and attitudes '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic (By himself or copy abilities), Flight(Whether through his own abilities, copy abilities, Warp Star or Starship), Enhanced Senses, Can harm intangible beings & souls, Useful fighting style, Elasticity, Can turn into a limbless ball, Transmutation (By himself, Cook, Baton, Bubble, Magic, and with Robobot Armor), Power Absorption (Upon contact), Duplication (By himself, Mirror, and with Replica), Warp Star Creation, Vehicular Mastery, Universal & Dimensional Travel (with Warp Star & magic sock), Empathic Manipulation, Cloth Manipulation (Can create clothes for him or others), Can turn into a small ball of intangible energy, Can shoot out small air puffs (enhanced under the effects of the Mint Leaf & Big Air Bullet Boost Orb), Energy Projection, Danmaku, Telekinesis, Summoning (Can create Helpers from Copy Abilities. Can summon Animal Friends, Dyna Blade, an army of Gators, the Warp Star or calling it with his cell phone or the Starship. Can summon a meteor to do massive damage and stun his enemies collecting 4 Power Tablets, which appear just by hitting his opponents a certain amount of times. Can summon other Kirbys with his phone Mirror only), Longevity, Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (At least Low-High, likely Mid-High, Low-Godly as Ghost Kirby; Can throw off half of his body, regenerate from being shattered, and from being popped as Balloon. Should be equal to Shadow Kirby, his Mirror World counterpart. Ghost Kirby recreates his body from nothing after absorbing life force), Resurrection (Can resurrect others naturally. Can resurrect himself with Reviving Tomato only works once. When dead, he can transform into Ghost Kirby to absorb some Life-Force from an enemy upon contact and resurrect.), As Ghost Kirby he also has the following powers; Teleportation, Intangibility, Immortality (Type 7) & Immunity to Death Manipulation, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Toon Force, Attack Reflection (By himself Inhale & Star Spit, Mirror, Hypernova), Size Manipulation (By himself Star Dash, Mini, Giant Stone, and with Sparkling Stars & Jumbo Candy), Earth Manipulation (Can hit the ground to leave a fissure under his opponent), Dimensional Storage (Can store things in his stomach for later use), Can fuse enemies with copy abilities or each other, Can inhale foes and objects alike, trapping them in his stomach, an infinite parallel dimension to either spit them out as projectiles (normally turning them into star shaped energy bolts in the process) or copy their abilities by manipulating the space in stomach, giving him new abilities such as the following; Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ninja, Ice, Spark, Plasma, Leaf, Tornado, Water, Metal, Volcano), Weapon Mastery (Sword, Hammer, Archer, Spear, Cutter, Parasol, Whip, Yo-Yo, Explosive Shuriken, Dynamite, Needle, etc.), Holy Manipulation (Doctor Healmore), enhance Martial Arts(Backdrop, Fighter, Throw, Ninja, Smash, Suplex), Forcefield Creation (Spark, Ice, Needle, Smash, and with Prism Shield), Statistics Amplification (With items and Final Weapons. Durability Augmentation Metal, Speed Augmentation Wheel), Gravity Manipulation (UFO), Energy Manipulation and Projection (Beam, UFO, Crash, etc.), Darkness Manipulation (with Dark Matter Blade), Light Manipulation (Light, Water, Rainbow Sword), Love-Based Attacks (Love-Love Stick), Invulnerability (Stone, Metal, Wheel, Fire, Hi-Jump, and with Invincible Candy, Jumbo Candy & Metal Boost Orb), Sound Manipulation (Mike, Bell, and with Microphone), Teleportation (ESP, and with Warp Panel, Better Telekinesis & Precognition (ESP), Afterimage Creation (Ninja), Poison Manipulation (Doctor and Poison), Acid Manipulation (Poison), Magnetism Manipulation (Electric Stone), Transformation (By himself, Wheel, Missile, Balloon, Ball, etc.), Summoning (Magic call upon Meta Knight), Animal Mimicry (Animal, Beetle, Wing), Life Manipulation (Magic), Intangibility, Immortality (Types 6 & 7), Invisibility, Self-Resurrection, Existence Erasure and Possession (Ghost), Extended Power Mimicry (Copy), Status Effect Inducement (Balloon, Ice, Spider), Thread Manipulation (Spider), Illusion Creation (Kabuki), Time Stop (Beam Mage), Information Manipulation, Data Manipulation, and Information Analysis (Via Copy, Robobot, and Halberd Mode, which scans opponents, reduces them to computing data, and absorbs their information), Homing Attack (Cutter Hyper Cutter, Tri-Missile Attack), Void Manipulation (Hypernova; those swallowed don't go to the stomach dimension, and are instead deleted entirely), Explosion Manipulation (Bomb, Ninja, and with Balloon Bomb, Cracker, Timed Dynamite, Action Star cause all opponents to explode, dropping health to one point & 3D Helmet Cannon), Sleep Manipulation (Sleep self-induced, Ninja, Doctor, and with Action Star), Stealth Mastery (Mini, Ninja, Archer, Leaf), Bubble Manipulation (Bubble), Food Manipulation (Refrigerator), Paint Manipulation (Paint), Balloon Mimicry (Balloon), Portal Creation (Shard Gun), Healing (Refrigerator, Doctor, Sleep, and with Action Star, Maxim Tomatoes & Maxim Tomato Boost Orb), enhance Body Manipulation (Cutter, Needle, 64 versions), Spin Dash (Needle), Invisibility with Invisibility Stone & Invisibility Boost Orb, Intangibility with Invisibility Stone, Anti-Support with Action Star (Can decrease the speed and jump of his opponents), Divine Weaponry with all Platinum Armor & Weapons, Limited Probability Manipulation with all Armor and Weapons (Increases the materials gain at the end of the battle), Day and Night Manipulation with Day and Night Switch, Enhanced Thievery with Cashgrabber Boost Orb (Increases the number of things he can steal from enemies), Limited Automatic Mobility with Deflector Boost Orb, Berserk Mode with Berserk Boost Orb, Able to use his Copy Abilities naturally, Resistance to Reality Warping, Magic, Possession (Multible characters with this power were unable to possessing him), Transmutation (While he has been transmuted several times, he always kept his consciousness and at least his basic functions. Can avoid being spit as a star by other Kirby and being turn into a star by Keeby, who shares Kirby's power to turn enemies into stars by hitting them.), Existence Erasure (Got hit by Drawcia's deletion wave and survived quite easily. Can fight Necrodeus when reduced to fractions of himself), Gravity and Radiation Manipulation (Withstood black holes numerous times), Spatial Manipulation (Survived multiple space-based attacks from the likes of Marx, Magolor, and Galacta Knight), and Pocket Reality Manipulation (Fought tons of final bosses in their pocket realms and who can bend them to their will), Mind Control (Unaffected by Magolor controlling the inhabitants of the universe. Also defeated Taranza and Dark Taranza despite their "''hypnosis magic"), Fire, Ice and Electricity Manipulation (Resisted attacks from Dark Nebula), Immunity to Bone Manipulation (Lacks a skeleton), Can move in frozen time, Can fight without his soul in his body (though Kirby still needs it to exist to live.) '''Attack Potency: Outerverse level Speed: Irrelevant Lifting Strength: 'Outerverse level 'Striking Strength: Outerverse level Durability: Outerverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: Outerverse level Standard Equipment: 'List of Armor and Weapons, a cell phone to call the Warp Star (although this is unnecessary as he can summon it and create one by himself) and can also summon his Starship. His magic sock to travel to Patch Land. Items such as Superspicy Curry, Mint Leaf, Maxim Tomatoes, Reviving Tomato, Invincibility Candy, Robobot Armor (Planet Robobot & official art only), Miracle Fruits, Action Star, Replica, Balloon Bomb, Cracker, Timed Dynamite, 3D Helmet Cannon, Invincible Candy, Jumbo Candy, Microphone, Invisibility Stone, spikeless Gordo, Team Cannon and Boost Orbs. While he is able to use Copy Abilities naturally, he has the following functions to help him even further; Copy Essence Deluxe, Copy Palette to store things in his stomach dimension and Ability Scrolls. The Blaze Wheelie or a miniature Heavy Lobster (Kirby Battle Royale only). The Tankbot and a robot dragon. 'Intelligence: Infinite Weaknesses: '''Kirby is naive outside of combat, and despite his age, he's still a young boy and has a habit of getting fooled into completing the enemy's plan. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: No Copy AbilitiesEdit * Inhale: Kirby begins sucking in air to quickly suck in small obstacles and most enemies his size. He can then choose to spit them out as Star Bullets or swallow them completely, allowing Kirby to copy their powers. He can also suck in air and wave his arms around to puff up and float into the air, allowing him to imitate flight or to increase his buoyancy, and spit out the air as an air puff attack. * Pocket Reality Manipulation: Kirby's stomach is a bottomless dimension in which he has the following abilities: When entering there their enemies can be transmuted into objects representing the ability Kirby gains with them, can fuse enemies together, can selectively choose enemies within his stomach to use Copy Abilities. * Summoning: Kirby can summon the following things; ** 1 of his Animal Friends. ** Dyna Blade for a singular attack. ** An army of Gators. ** His Starship and his Warp Star to improve air mobility and have access to high range projectiles. ** Can sacrifice his copied ability to produce a "Helper", or a copy of the being he used to gain his copied ability to assist him in combat. ** After collecting 4 Power Tablets (which appear just by hitting his opponents a certain amount of times) Kirby can summon a meteor to do massive damage and stun his enemies, he can always do this in combat with relative ease. ** In Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Kirby can use his cell phone to call other 3 Kirbys which will heal some health in contact with Kirby and will assisted him in the tasks he's doing. * Guard: Kirby blocks damage coming in any direction. He can also perform a perfect guard blocking just when the opponent attacks. * Small ball of intangible energy: Kirby transforms into a small ball of energy which turns out to be intangible, he uses this power to mobilize himself or regroup with mates faster. * Star Dash: After gathering 100 Stars Kirby will enlarge, and will shoot himself forward at high speeds. When using the Kirby amiibo, Kirby can use Star Dashes an infinite amount of times. * Toon Force: Low Level. Kirby's body has elastic characteristics, can easily recover from being flattened, can transform his Warp Star into ship, has momentarily walk without ground, twice. * Ball Kirby: Kirby turns into a ball to have other mobility options, in this form he can transmute enemies by touching them. The ball transformation and transmutation are natural powers of Kirby and he can use them even while using copy abilities. * Power Absorption: Shown in Kirby's Dream Course and Kirby Canvas Curse. Kirby throws himself at the enemy and will steal his abilities when touching him. * Warp Star: Although this ability rarely appears in the games, Kirby is able to spontaneously generate Warp Stars whenever he needs to, allowing him to quickly accelerate after extremely faster targets and crash it into them in a powerful explosion if necessary. * Slide Kick: Kirby simply slides against the ground, foot first. * Telekinesis: Kirby displayed this ability at the end of Team Kirby Clash Deluxe. Kirby can use telekinesis to lift things into the air, or to destroy things. * Duplication: Kirby can split himself into many (though usually just three) Kirbys. He usually does this to dance at the end of a boss fight, to compete against himself in minigames, or to mark his distance in his end-of-level goal games. He has been shown to create up to 6 Kirby. * Ghost Kirby: Kirby's ultimate resource. Once dead he can transform into Ghost Kirby, a pink and different version of his Copy Ability with the same name, in this form Kirby is intangible, immune to death manipulation, can teleport short distances, has immortality type 7 and can absorb some live of an opponent in contact to resurrect with little health. Kirby can access this form an unlimited amount of times when dying. ItemsEdit Items that Kirby finds and uses through his adventures. * Reviving Tomato * Maxim Tomatoes * Various Food Items * Action Star * Dash Shoe * Replica * Armor * Weapon * Boost Orbs * Mint Leaf * Balloon Bomb * Cracker * Timed Dynamite * 3D Helmet Cannon * Invincible Candy * Jumbo Candy * Microphone * Invisibility Stone * Team Cannon * Blaze Wheelie * Spikeless Gordo * Miniature Heavy Lobster * Day and Night Switch * Warp Panel If Kirby has one of these items when he is KO'd, it will automatically revive him to full health in a flash. It can also be used in the middle of combat as a normal Maxim Tomato. Normal Copy AbilitiesEdit Abilities that can be acquired through inhale, can be found in a fair amount of levels, can be taken from level to level, and can be used indefinitely. (Note: Some abilities got combined with others throughout time. Burning became a part of Fire, Freeze became a part of Ice, and Plasma became a part of Spark. For that reason, Burning, Freeze, and Plasma won't be listed.) * Animal * Archer * Backdrop * Ball * Balloon * Beam * Beetle * Bell * Bomb * Bubble * Circus * Cleaning * Copy * Cupid * Cutter * Doctor * ESP * Fighter * Fire * Ghost * Hammer * Hi-Jump * Ice * Jet * Magic * Metal * Mini * Mirror * Missile * Needle * Ninja * Parasol * Poison * Smash Bros. * Spark * Spear * Stone * Suplex * Sword * Throw * Tornado * UFO * Water * Wheel * Whip * Wing * Yo-yo * Rage Slash: Kirby slashes with animal claws. This move has low range, but is powerful. This can also be used to dig horizontally. * Animal Fury: Kirby jumps onto the opponent and starts furiously clawing at them before jumping off. * Cling: Kirby uses his claws to cling to a climbable ceiling. * Cling Slash: Kirby slashes upwards, destroying dirt above him, and moving upwards. * Shovel Dig: Kirby slashes downwards, digging his way down. * Drill Spin: Kirby spins like a drill and charges in a chosen direction. Kirby is temporarily invincible while using this move. Robobot Armor ModesEdit Abilities that can only be used when done with the Robobot Armor. All of these abilities are far more powerful than their normal counterparts. All Armor Modes can hover at least slightly, while others can outright fly. * Beam Mode * Bomb Mode * Cutter Mode * ESP Mode * Fire Mode * Ice Mode * Jet Mode * Mike Mode * Parasol Mode * Spark Mode * Stone Mode * Sword Mode * Wheel Mode * Zig Zap: The armor releases a ball of electricity that bounces along the ground. * Big Zap: The armor charges up before releasing a bigger, faster, more powerful ball of electricity. * Zip Zap: The armor releases a ball of electricity from the air that bounces higher once it hits the ground. Super AbilitiesEdit Absurdly strong versions of a few normal abilities, only acquired through special, powered up versions of enemies. This has a time limit. * Flare Beam * Grand Hammer * Monster Flame * Snow Bowl * Ultra Sword * Flare Beam: Kirby fires a ball of electricity that can be maneuvered and dispersed. Limited Use AbilitiesEdit Self-Explanatory. Most of these are known to do severe damage to everything. * Cook * Crash * Light * Mike * Paint * Sleep * Cook Pot: Enemies are magically forced into Kirby's pot, cooked, and transmuted into food for Kirby's consumption. In the anime, this ability causes Kirby to wield a frying pan as a weapon, and uses it as a shield, reflecting attacks. However, he can cause it to grow to massive size and use it to fry or boil large enemies. He can also cause any kind of food to spontaneously appear from it. Mix Abilities (Kirby 64)Edit In Kirby 64, Kirby could combine abilities to get a myriad of different ones. * Curling Stone * Super Boomerang * Super Fireball * Swiss Army * Super Electric Energy Field * Giant Stone * Dynamite * Lightning Boulder * Spike Bomb * Explosive Snowman * Match * Sword of Fire * Fireworks * Flaming Arrow * Rolling Snowball * Ice Skating * Light Bulb * Double-Bladed Laser Sword * Melting Ice Block * Tri-Missile Attack * Lightning Rod * Explosive Ninja Stars * Drill * Refrigerator * Giant Claws * Giant Spiky Snowflake * Animal Statues * Volcano Comes from ice and stone. Kirby turns into a stone used for the sport "Curling" to ram into enemies, freezing them. Mix Abilities (Squeak Squad)Edit In Kirby Squeak Squad, there were separate mix abilities that were formed in the Copy Palette. All of these require Ability Scrolls * Bomb * Sword * Ice Bomb: Kirby does the normal bomb attacks, but with cryogenic energy attached with it. * Thunder Bomb: Kirby does the normal bomb attacks, but does electric damage. Final WeaponsEdit Kirby's strongest items. For the most part, they're received only at the end of the game, to fight the boss, and are usually mandatory. They are solely used at that point. Note that Super Abilities are Final Weapons (mostly Ultra Sword), but there are definitely enough for it to not be put in here. * Halberd Mode * Hypernova * Landia * Love-Love Stick * Master * Rainbow Sword * Ribbon's Shard Gun * Star Rod * Starship * Triple Star Kirby's final weapon in Planet Robobot,used to take out Star Dream. Kirby uses the Robobot Armor to take over the Halberd. He has access to the Combo Cannon, Capture Inhale, the Sail Wing, and the Planet Buster. The Combo Cannon fires locked-on shots. Capture Inhale absorbs debris to power up the Halberd for the Planet Buster. The Sail Wing allows Kirby to do a barrel roll from the Starfox series, deflecting attacks. The strongest move of his is the Planet Buster, which is much more powerful than a Planet Buster. Kirby fires a cluster of powerful stars that do more damage depending on how much was Capture Inhaled. Anime Exclusive AbilitiesEdit Copy Abilities exclusive to the anime. All except for the last one were designed by fans, as they won a "Create Your Own Copy Ability" contest (Water used to be one as well, but eventually became a game ability in RtDL). * Baton * Iron * Top * Kabuki Kirby receives this ability from absorbing an Air Rider. Kirby zaps an enemy with a beam that forces them to do the same actions as the baton Kirby is wielding. If sent high enough, the possessed enemy explodes from the inside out. Others Notable Victories: Kirby (Mildly Wanked) Kirby (ScrewAttack) Kirby Black (ScrewAttack) Goku (Hyped) Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 4 God Super Saiyan 2.5 Legendary G-Mode Goku Saitama (FFTOTW) Son Goku (Pre-Crisis) Mario (SMG4) Mayro Son Goku (Theoretical Inevitable DBS Super Saiyan God Rainbow) Son Goku (Super Manga) Son Goku (Ultimate Cartoon Fighting) Jeffy Alive Sans Error!Sans Notable Losses: Mayron Starek Legenrok Jessica Ganbison Rainbow Dash (True Profile) Zeno-sama (Totally and Completely Accurate) 孫悟空Son Goku孫悟空(Exaggerated) Goku fan fiction edition Goku (How Bread wants it) Saitama (Mythic) One Punch Man Goku (Wanked) Saitama (Brazilian Fandom) Goku (MvC) Kirby (DeviantArt) Vegeta (Double Exaggerated) Vegeta (teamfourstar) Vegeta (Deviantart) The C.C. Above All Saitama Saitama (Omni-God) Saitama (The TRUE profile) Gohan Blanco Shaggy Rogers (Cometverse) EOGT Goku (Fanon) Mario (Wanked) White Tanooki Mario(Wanked) Flan-chan (Composite) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Good Characters Category:True Neutral Category:Complex Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Beyond Evil Category:Hero Characters Category:Superhero Category:Characters with complex actions and attitudes Category:Traitor Category:Tier 1 Category:Invulnerability Category:Intangibility Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Category:Flight Users Category:Immortality Category:Immortals Category:Swordsmen Category:Swordsman Category:Sword Users Category:Swords Category:Fire, Ice and Apparently Lightning Users Category:The Voice Category:Fighter Category:Fighters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Fight this guy Category:Demi-God Category:Kirby Category:Nigh-Omnipotent Category:Nigh-Omnipresent Category:Nigh-Omniscient Category:Legenverse Category:Smash Legend Bros. Category:Low Self-Esteem Category:Devil Category:Demons Category:"Demons" Category:The Worst Character On This Wiki Category:Your daddy's worst nightmare Category:The worst thing on this Wiki Category:The worst ever Category:Just the worst Category:Carlos Mateus Araujo de Carvalho's Profiles Category:Deceased